tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ada Zeill
Ada Zeill is a former Auroran from the Age of Industry canon. She is a talented Sharpshooter and the former bodyguard of Auroran Prince Louis Syphre II. She also was the first Auroran to betray Louis knowingly. She has two younger siblings, Ezriel and Aurora. Birth and Early life Ada was born in the City of Luminem, within the Coloured rooms. Her father was the Auroran commander Corentin Zeill and her mother was a former breton sorceress that underwent an Auroran conversion. As Ada was concieved before her mother's conversion and did not have her DNA edited, she is the only true half Auroran in existence, although she is still considered a full Auroran. Most Aurorans would exhibit electrokinesis, but Ada didn't, due to her presumably inferior genetics. Therefore, to prove herself to her father, she endlessly trained to be as fast, strong and tough as her younger siblings. She rose in the rankings to a rank equal to that of a general. Ada was eventually assigned to oversee Queen Meridia's personal guard. She was sent to Mundus only rarely, until the events of Age of Industry. Age of Industry Meridia sent Ada to keep watch over Louis, fearing a mishap, even though it was irrational since whatever Louis couldn't defeat, Ada wouldn't be able to defeat either. When she arrived, she immediately was set upon by a group of thugs, whom she defeated easily with her powers, skills and Auroran Submachine gun. Ada lost the Submachine gun later as Louis told her to send it back to Luminem to prevent anyone from figuring out that the Auroran technologies were far superior to anything in existence. After that, Ada generally just followed Louis around and covered his back. She was the one who recieved Louis' prototype revolver rifle and she demonstrates extreme skill with shooting easily. Ada was the one who told Princess Marya about Louis' former lover, during a rather uneventful night. This might or might not have led to the Princess to sympathize with the Auroran prince. Ada eventually betrayed Louis after she found life as a Bodyguard far too boring. She found the palace stuffy and dull, she hated the nobles anyway and she just didn't have anything to occupy herself. Therefore, she joined the Resistance after some persuasion on Meledran's part, without thinking too much about it. She also found the Empire ruled poorly when compared to her own world. Ada later participated in the battles to follow. She taught the Resistance the simplest way to defeat Louis and banish him, which Sander easily accomplished as the Auroran prince was not exactly prepared and he was not in his true form. She also used the ring that Louis gifted to the Emperor (which was stolen) to summon various Aurorans to aid her in battle. Due to her actions, Ada was to be punished for high treason. While her father was in favour of commuting the sentence to removal of her wings and so her immortality, Meridia and Louis favour a full death penalty and the destruction of her animus. After the death of the Emperor and the disappearance of the Princess, Ada was taken back to Luminem, where her wings and so the divine portion of her soul was destroyed, rendering her mortal. She was then cast into a portal, her fate unknown. She still retained all her equipment, though. Age of Industry II Ada was shown to be alive in the events of Age of Industry II. She had become a full mortal by that point and lost all her Auroran powers, except for her telekinesis and energy absorption ability. Ada was found by a farm girl and cared for while she was unconscious. Levith Syphre later found her in the farm girl's house. After Ada awoke, she attacked Levith, thinking he was an Auroran assassin sent by Meridia to kill her. She was soundly defeated by the Auroran, though, since she didn't match up to him in reflexes or fighting skills. Levith simply requested Ada to help him with finding his mother. Ada complied with the request and asked the teenaged Auroran to follow her to look for Meledran. After they found Meledran, Ada boarded the ''Wind Reaver. ''She enjoyed getting on an Airship, since that was the only way she could fly, after her wings were destroyed. Later on, she saw Princess Marya again at the Adamantine Monastery. After Ada attended a party hosted by Stephanie Beaufort, she ate a contaminated cake that turned her into a vampire. It immediately made Ada attempt suicide, but her hesitation stopped her death and allowed her to turn fully. Ada later escaped with the group through the Catacombs and later the sewers. She just took the role in covering the group's back, without doing much fighting when they were attacked by an unknown creature. Of the group, Ada was the most keen to leave the sewers. Ada was together with Levith when they witnessed the surgical strike he called down. While her sister was the one being killed, along with the enemy, she didn't cry or berate Levith, knowing that he was in much more pain than herself. She proceeded to comfort him. Ada continued to aid the resistance and follow them around, helping in whatever matters she could, in order to pierce the conspiracy surrounding the events on Mundus. Unlike Levith, she is less concerned with the events back at Luminem, now that she was mortal. Ada seemingly died after she was impaled on an iron beam, after sustaining many horrific burns across her body and the force of a massive explosion caused by the harmonic detonation of an Aetherium power cell, to defeat a heavily armored foe. She left her possessions mostly to Levith. Ada's soul visibly exited her body when she died, with a pair of Auroran wings on her back. The consequence of this is unknown. Personality and appearance. Ada is an eternal optimist and a very friendly person, despite the training of the Auroran army to have her trust no one except for her squadmates and prepare for the worst at all times. She generally is quite immature with most actions, except when it comes to emotions, where she shows considerably more maturity than Louis. While Ada knew that the banishing of Louis was critical in paving the way of the Empire's fall, she still feels terrible about banishing whom she considers a close friend. Ada is very extroverted and will happily befriend anyone, calling them by name when she meets them. She enjoys gossiping as well, just like how she told the Princess about Louis' secrets which he preferred not to talk about openly. She seems to have maternal instincts towards Levith Syphre, perhaps seeing him as a nephew or son of sorts. Ada seems to take death quite lightly, as shown by her willingness to commit high treason against the Auroran court and betray the prince. She also willingly takes bullets if it means she can hurt her foe, although this is probably due to her healing factor. She was more careful when she became mortal. Ada is a very good looking lady. She has silvery white hair reaching her waist, a fair complexion and very smooth skin, as characterizes all female Aurorans, as well as a pair of light hazel eyes that are large even for an Auroran lady, surrounded by long eyelashes. Her height is 5'6 and she has a perfect figure. She is still considered average looking by Auroran standards, though. She has a pair of sinous, ethereal white wings, which she lost after her divinity was destroyed. Her skin also became very, very pale, almost as if she lacked pigments, as she became a vampire. Powers and Abilities. Unlike other Aurorans, Ada lacks the electrokinetic ability of her brethren. She can only use the innate telekinesis that all Aurorans possess but rarely use. Through her telekinesis, Ada can fire telekinetic bolts as a ranged attack if she is out of bullets. She can also perform feats such as acceleration of materials, disintegration of solids, blood ripping and more. The catch is that other then her telekinetic bolts and accelerating her own body, using her telekinesis on mortal objects or mortals will heavily damage Ada, causing her to cough up blood and stalling her healing factor. Overuse of her telekinesis can even destroy her mortal avatar. Therefore, Ada avoids using her telekinesis at all times. This restriction is removed after she became mortal. This power is fuelled by her stamina, which allows her to use it even though she cannot use magicka. Ada has strength, speed and endurance above a normal person and a healing factor characteristic to Aurorans, augmented further by telekinetic powers, although her healing factor has low potency and efficiency compared to other Aurorans. She also has extreme pain tolerance and can continue to fight even if badly hurt. Ada is a very good shot and decent close in fighter, with her knife. She has proven to be extremely accurate, able to empty an entire magazine of a weapon into a target to leave just one hole. She can also calculate compensation very, very fast. Ada, like all Aurorans, can fly on her wings. She possesses the ability to absorb magicka and convert it into stamina, greater speed and extra strength, if attacked by non Auroran magic, which would make her more than an opponent for any mortal magic user. Ada is still vulnerable to Auroran magic, which can hurt and even kill her easily. Ada's energy absorbing powers go as far as to even reduce the amount of kinetic energy hitting her, allowing her to recover from melee attacks and falls at unnatural speeds, although she is still injured by such and can easily be killed by sufficient damage. Her extra physical attributes will bleed off over time. Due to her magicka devouring powers, Ada cannot use any magic. Her much heightened strength, speed and stamina is explained by her power continuously siphoning her own magicka levels. This also allows Ada to strengthen herself by drinking magicka potions. Ada lost all her Auroran abilities, namely flight, immortality, animus reincarnation, supernatural sense and her healing factor when Louis tore off her wings. She still retains a fraction of her telekinesis and energy absorption. She regained a healing factor when afflicted with Mutare Vampiris. Her stamina regenerates, but not her magicka. Equipment Ada carries as her primary a pistol that is capable of reloading at extreme speeds and able to fire multiple shots in quick succession relatively accurately. It also seems to have a large number of bullets per clip. It uses superimposed loads. The pistol has monstrous recoil and a mortal would probably need two hands to handle it. Ada can still use it with one hand as a mortal. The Auroran pistol that Ada received from Louis before her battle against the behemoth is a large improvement over her original pistol, having a much larger magazine, lowered recoil, a self recharging magazine, greater armor piercing and an extremely high fire rate. The downsides were poorer damage, lowered concealment capabilities and lowered accuracy. This weapon also cannot be suppressed, unlike the original pistol Ada used. The gun was taken back by Louis before Ada was banished. As a reserve for long ranged combat, Ada uses a .50 rifle made of ebony and dwarven metal. It is a massive revolver like weapon used with two hands and it produces extreme amounts of muzzle energy with each shot, due to the size of the round and the machining of the weapon, allowing it to score one hit kills even against heavily armored enemies. The rifle does have the downside of low concealment capacity due to the loudness of the shot, the size and the inability to accept a silencer. It is also a poor choice for close quarters. The recoil of the weapon due to its light weight makes it difficult for a mortal to handle if it is not rested on its bipod. Ada finally carries a one and a half foot long dagger/shortsword, dealing extra light damage against both the living and the undead. It is relatively long for a dagger, but perfectly balanced for fighting, although its large size means it cannot be used for throwing. Ada can coat it with toxins for various purposes. Ada always carries an Auroran tablet with her that she uses to play videogames and take pictures of herself. It is otherwise useless. The tablet was later passed to Levith when Ada was unconscious. Ada is the only one with the password to it. The tablet never runs out of battery. It shut down after being used to contact Luminem a few times, due to a malfunction. Ada does not know if it will regain function or not, as her tablet is supposed to self repair. For clothing, Ada always wears a very short, white, low cut dress or a white singlet and miniskirt under her trench coat, along with a pair of high, white boots that do not have heels. This get up not only flaunts her figure when she takes off her trench coat, but keeps her movement unrestricted so she retains her agility, although Ada wears it more for the aesthetic appeal. Her trench coat is bullet resistant but not bulletproof. Trivia * Ada's name is actually a pun on the name Azazel. * Ada's energy absorbing powers are very similar to the Marvel character Shaw, other than the fact it is better for absorbing magicka than physical attacks. * Ada's dagger is based on the dawnbreaker, except shorter and thinner. * The Auroran pistol that Ada received from Louis before her battle against the behemoth is similar to a Forerunner Boltshot from Halo 4 in design. * The Submachine gun Ada used in her introduction is similar in design to a forerunner suppressor and is similar in function, except with much better accuracy, range and a much larger magazine. The magazine also recharged itself. This weapon was considered overpowered and so it was removed. * Ada's pistol uses superimposed loads, which is similar to Levith Syphre's gun, except her weapon has only two barrels. * Ada enjoys taking photographs of herself with her tablet. * Ada gets high easily when drinking, but takes a long time before she actually passes out. * Ada is known to actually enjoy using seduction as a tactic against her foes or targets, if available. * Ada's favorite weapon is actually an Auroran Anti-Tank rocket launcher, although she does not have one. * Ada is secretly a gaming addict. She also has a physics degree for no apparent reason, other than the fact to prove she got through university. * Ada is actually based on a "ranger" archtype, trading out a bow for guns. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Resistance Members Category:Deceased Category:Rangers Category:Rogues